Převleky nejmocnější
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /S/ Zatímco všichni ostatní oslavují porážku Pána Zla, Lupin se rozhodne vyrovnat jeden starý účet


**Originál****:** Party Dress

**Odkaz: **archive.7skyehawke7.c7om/story.p7hp?no=5677&chapter=1 (Všechny sedmičky [kromě těch v čísle 5677] vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **MusIgneus

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**Varování:** sex, crossdressing (převlékání se do ženských šatů)

* * *

**PŘEVLEKY NEJMOCNĚJŠÍ**

Snape se zhroutil do křesla u krbu a pohodlně se opřel o vstřícné - ač mírně zaprášené - polstrování. Nohy si natáhl na pohovku. Teprve pak ho napadlo přivolat sklenku brandy, kterou si před pár minutami přivlastnil v kuchyni. Zhluboka se napil a hřejivé pálení alkoholu doladilo nezvyklý pocit spokojenosti.

Možná by si mohl zdřímnout přímo tady. Koneckonců, vzdálenost hluk z přízemí oslabila tak, že byl téměř snesitelný. A i když Snape neměl nejmenší zájem připojit se ke spontánním oslavám porážky Pána zla, nechtělo se mu ani zůstat úplně o samotě, což by jej neminulo, kdyby se dnes večer vrátil do Bradavic.

Nedůtklivě odhrnul několik vlhkých pramenů vlasů, které mu spadly do tváře. Alespoň, že byl vykoupaný a měl na sobě čisté šaty. Ty, co nosíval dřív, odpoledne spálil. Když konečně skončil ten zoufalý boj, zamkl se v jedné z koupelen a drhnul svou kůži, vlasy, zkrátka všechno, dokud se mu nepodařilo smýt pach krve a dýmu a studeného potu. Po hodině strávené očistnými procedúrami začal zavánět po kytkách. Naprosto nevhodné. Obvykle mu pro osobní potřebu zcela stačila čistící kouzla, nicméně tentokrát nemohl mýdlu a horké vodě odolat. Zdály se mu nezbytné, jako by koupel dokázala očistit víc, než jen jeho tělo.

Ještě jednou usrkl brandy. Začínal být uvolněný, ale pořád ne tak moc, aby mu nevadilo, když vrzly dveře a někdo si dovolil narušit jeho soukromí.

"Ven. Najděte si jiný šmajchlkabinet," přikázal. Předpokládal, že ho obtěžuje párek rádoby hrdliček, které si maličký salonek vyhlédly ke svým nekalým rejdům. Zvedl hlavu s úmyslem zpražit narušitele takovým pohledem, aby každý nabuzený a nadržený adolescent vzal nohy na ramena - ale zjistil, že ode dveří jej pozoruje Remus Lupin.

"Tak to vypadá, že se nám do ložnic plíží jeden párek za druhým, nicméně já jsem přišel z jiného důvodu," pronesl lehce pobaveným tónem.

Snape se zamračil. Cítil, jak jeho spokojenost mizí v nenávratnu. Sundal nohy z pohovky a posadil se zpříma. "A ten důvod bude _jaký_, Lupine? Pochybuji, že by sis přišel užívat mé vlídné společnosti."

Lupin se usmál, ale když pozvedl balík tmavozelené látky, který držel v ruce, pohled měl smrtelně vážný. "Myslím, že tohle je docela vhodná chvíle abychom se vyrovnali, Severusi."

"V jakém smyslu?" zeptal se Snape ostražitě a rukou nenápadně šátral po hůlce.

Lupin mu místo odpovědi hodil do klína svůj zelený uzel.

Snape obezřetně odstranil vrchní vrstvu látky. Jemný, těžký materiál, lemovaný ozdobným prýmkem, knoflíky z černého jantaru - _šaty_? "Co..." Zmlknul uprosřed otázky, když Lupin z kapsy vyňal vycpaného ptáčka a poklepáním hůlky ho zvětšil. Do podoby _supího klobouku_. Snape se zvedl a šaty spadly na zem. Pevně sevřel svou hůlku.

"A je to, Severusi," děl Lupin zvesela, zatímco opakoval zvětšovací proces s nyní obrovskou červenou kabelkou a liščí štólou.

Snape ohrnul rty, zavrčel, a ruka se mu chvěla usilovnou snahou neuřknout Lupina do bezvědomí. "Pokoušíš se o nějaký _vtip_, Lupine?" zasyčel.

"Ani v nejmenším," odvětil Lupin a uvelebil se na pohovce, jako by vůbec netušil, že se nachází ve smrtelném nebezpečí. "Jistě jsi nezapomněl na svůj slib?"

"Můj _slib_? Nikdy jsem..." Snapea zradil hlas, když si připomněl rozhovor, na který se Lupin bezpochyby odvolával. Vzápětí vybuchl. "To bylo před _čtyřmi lety_, Lupine! A _nemluvil_ jsem vážně!"

Lupin se usmál tím svým nesnesitelným, klidným způsobem. "Mně jsi zněl dostatečně vážně, Severusi, tenkrát, když ses zapřísahal, že si doopravdy oblečeš šaty Nevillovy babičky, v případě, že... jak jsi to říkal..." Poklepal si prstem na rty a pak si poposedl a narovnal záda v dokonale falešné ukázce náhlého záblesku paměti. "Oh, jistě. 'V případě, že ten imbecil Longbottom někdy v životě udělá něco alespoň minimálně přínosného.' Tvá vlastní slova, pravda, Severusi?" Lupin se nepříjemně, nevlídně usmál a pokračoval, "Řekl bych, že dopadení Bellatrix se _dá_ počítat za jistý přínos. Souhlasíš?"

"Tuhle hrůzu na sebe nikdy nedám!" zařval Snape.

Lupin pokrčil rameny. "Tvá volba, řekl bych," řekl klidně. Vstal a mluvil dál, "Ale pokud nehodláš dodržet své slovo, pak jistě nebude nepatřičné to uvést ve známost. Při různých příležitostech. Umíš si představit, že většina lidí, kteří se tu dnes sešli, ten příběh ještě neslyšela? Harry, Hermiona, Ron, Neville – všichni jsou tam dole, a já nepochybuji, že by mi rádi pomohli s detaily..."

Snape trpce stiskl rty. "Vydírání, Lupine? A co kdybych si to... tu věc... oblékl?" zeptal se, a důrazně šaty nakopl.

Lupin pokrčil rameny. "Oblékneš si je a zas je svlékneš. A já už neřeknu ani slovo." Snape se na něj nevěřícně zadíval. "Na moji Nebelvírskou čest," dodal Lupin a ironicky se ušklíbl.

Snape si odfrkl.

Lupin podezřele lhostejně pokračoval, "Nebo... bych byl možná ochotný na celou věc zapomenout, pokud přiznáš, že jsi se v Nevillovi mýlil, a omluvíš se mu."

"Omluvit se?" prskl Snape.

"Omluvit se," potvrdil Lupin pevně. "A veřejně."

Snape přivřel oči. Takže tady je ten háček! Lupin ve skutečnosti _nechce_ aby se producíroval v těch proklatých hadrech, ale snaží se protivného profesora přinutit k potupné omluvě, aby jeho milovaný Nebelvírek nefňukal.

"Longbottom je ubohou parodií kouzelníka. Za celý život neuvařil správně ani jediný lektvar, a pokud se mu podařilo něco užitečného, musel to být buď omyl nebo čistá náhoda," přemítal nahlas. "Můžeme pokládat za zázrak, že jeho neschopnost nás v bitvě nestála život."

Tentokrát stisknul rty Lupin a namířil si to ke dveřím.

Snape vytáhl z hábitu hůlku a Lupin se hbitě otočil, vlastní hůlku připravenou k obraně. Snape se ušklíbl, jedním slovem zamknul dveře a ještě přidal odpuzovací kouzlo, aby je nikdo nevyrušoval.

Lupin pro jistotu o krok ustoupil.

"Očekávám, že dostojíš svému slovu, Lupine – o tomhle se nikomu nezmíníš, ani o tom druhém... incidentu, nikomu, nikdy."

Lupin zůstal stát jako opařený, ale nakonec přikývl. "Ty si radši oblečeš tyhle šaty, než by ses omluvil Nevillovi?" zeptal se nevěřícně.

"Jak vidíš," ujistil ho Snape a svlékl si hábit i košili. Nicméně jeho strojený úsměv vybledl hned, jakmile klubko látky zvedl a ze záhybů vypadlo černé hedvábné prádlo.

"_Zapomeň_, Lupine!"

Teď zase dostal Lupin příležitost zatvářit se samolibě. "Buď rád, že jsem ti nevybral nic růžového a žádné volánky, Severusi. Ale pokud chceš, pořád ještě se můžeš jít omluvit Nevillovi," dodal s nadějí v hlase.

Severus zavrčel a shrábl spodní prádlo z podlahy. Punčochy a kalhotky poznal bezpečně, ale co je tahle směšná věc? _Korzet_? "Lupine, ty hajzle," zamumlal. Nasoukal se do korzetu hlavou napřed, aniž by se obtěžoval s utahováním.

Když se shýbal pro šaty, k jeho zděšení mu korzet najednou přiléhavě obepnul tělo. Tak tak, že mu leknutím nezaskočilo. Probodl Lupina vražedným pohledem. "Radši ani nechci vědět, kde ses tohle naučil, Lupine! A teď to zas povol. Nemůžu dýchat, moc jsi mě stáhl," vztekal se a marně se pokoušel dosáhnout na uzel na zádech.

"Právě naopak, Severusi," odvětil Lupin se špatně skrývaným pobavením. "Jsem přesvědčený, že přesně takhle se to nosí."

Snape zlostně vycenil zuby a přetáhl si šaty přes hlavu. Odhodlaně zapnul všechny knoflíčky a teprve pak si strhl boty a ponožky. Sáhnul pod sukni, sundal si kalhoty a s dalším jedovatým pohledem Lupinovým směrem svlékl i spodní prádlo.

Lupin si musel zakrýt ústa rukou aby schoval úsměv, když Snape uchopil kalhotky a několikrát je obrátil tam a zpátky, evidentně na pochybách, jak se ta věc vlastně obléká. Jakmile dospěl k rozhodnutí, s ponurým výrazem provlékl obě nohy nohavičkami a rychle si kalhotky natáhl. Pak se posadil na kraj pohovky, vybral si jednu hedvábnou černou punčochu a strčil do ní nohu.

Punčocha se okamžitě zkroutila a pevně přilnula k jeho kůži. Snape tiše zamumlal nadávku.

Lupin pozoroval jeho souboj s pružnou, jemnou látkou, a když se Snape už dlouho marně snažil přetáhnout ji přes patu, slitoval se. "Tak se to nedělá, Severusi."

Snape přesunul svůj pronikavý pohled z nešťastné oděvní součástky na svého společníka. Strhnul si pučochu z nohy, zmačkal ji a hodil po něm. "Fajn! Tak si to udělej sám!"

Lupin zavlnil obočím a začal punčochu jemně shrnovat, dokud se nedostal až ke špičce. Pak přikročil blíž a klekl si u pohovky na kolena.

Snape sebou poplašeně trhl. "Co-"

Lupin tázavě zvedl hlavu. "Požádal jsi mě, abych to udělal," vysvětlil.

"Myslel jsem, aby sis je sám zkusil nosit, ne že bys mě měl oblékat, Lupine!" vyprskl.

Lupin pokrčil rameny a dál držel připravenou punčochu. Snape znechuceně vykopl nohu a Lupin zaúpěl.

"Tak ne – propni palec."

Navlékl Snapeovi punčochu na chodidlo a pomalu ji natahoval výš. "To jsi vážně nikdy neviděl jak si je někdo obléká? Co třeba taková milenka, ráno poté?" zeptal se lehce.

Snape zkroutil rty. "Moje... společnost punčochy obvykle nenosívá, Lupine." Lupin zvedl pohled a Snape si povzdechl. "Nesprávné pohlaví."

Lupin lehce zrůžověl. "No, abych pravdu řekl," přiznal po krátké odmlce, "já to vlastně znám z kina. Což je oblíbený mudlovský-"

"Určitě jsem už o kině slyšel, Lupine, i kdybych tam nikdy nebyl," přerušil ho Snape suše. Pořád ještě se nerozhodl, jestli Lupin své přiznání myslel tak, jak on je pochopil, když se druhý muž odtáhl a posadil se na paty.

"Takhle to nepůjde," zamračil se.

Snape chňapnul po své hůlce okamžitě jak Lupin sáhl po té svojí, ale příliš pozdě – Lupin už stačil zamumlat zaříkadlo, které Snapeovi okamžitě odstranilo z nohou veškerý porost. Ne, ne jen z nohou – taky z paží, z prsou...

"Lupine!"

Lupin už se zase chopil punčochy. "Ale Severusi. Jinak bys je nikdy na sebe nedostal," řekl věcně, zatímco Snape zuřil. "Můžeš si uvařit nějaký lektvar na podporu růstu a za chvilku máš tu srst zpátky."

"Máš vůbec představu, jak to bude _svědit_?" reptal Snape.

Lupin se nelítostně uchechtl a snadno punčochu vyhrnul nahoru po Snapeově čerstvě oholeném lýtku.

Snape zmlknul, když se Lupinovy prsty lehce dotkly jeho nohy, upravily punčochu na koleni a nezastavily se – pokračovaly dál. Lupinovy horké, maličko zhrublé ruce se vznážely nad Snapeovým stehnem. Bylo to tak dávno, co se jej naposledy někdo dotýkal, i jen takhle nepatrně. Kůže na kůži. Ve slabinách ucítil zrádné šimrání a najednou si uvědomil, že začíná dýchat mělce a rychleji.

Lupin si mezitím stačil připravit druhou punčochu, držel ji a čekal. Snape nemohl připustit aby si všiml, co to s ním dělá – jízlivě se ušklíbl a nastrčil druhou nohu. Soustředil se na kontrolu dýchání, zatímco Lupinovy ruce se letmo dotýkaly jeho citlivé kůže.

Přece se mu nemohl – _nemohl_ – postavit z _Lupina!_ On přece _nemyslel_ na to, jak Lupina položí na záda a vnikne do něj, s Lupinovýma nohama ovinutýma kolem pasu, nepředstavoval si Lupinův obličej zrudlý vzrušením, nechtěl vidět jak se ta jeho věčně klidná maska zhroutí pod náporem rozkoše ze Snapeova těla...

Tedy až na to, že to všechno chtěl. Zatraceně.

"Hotovo," konstatoval Lupin vesele, zvedl se na nohy a vydal se pro klobouk. "Měl bys být vděčný, že jsem ti nesehnal i podvazkový pás."

Snape vstal, škubnul za šaty ve snaze dostat příslušná místa oděvu na příslušná místa těla, a výjimečně si odpustil odfrknutí, jsa příliš potěšen zjištěním, že kalhotky a sukně dokáží jeho vzrušení dostatečně zamaskovat.

Lupin natáhl ruku, ve které svíral klobouk a konečně se pořádně podíval na své dílo. Zamrkal, pak ještě jednou, a zašeptal, "Mám takový dojem, že jsem nějak moc pil."

Snape mu klobouk vytrhl a narazil si ho na hlavu. Chtěl mít tu ponižující frašku co nejrychleji za sebou. "Takže. Šaty. Klobouk. Spokojený, Lupine?"

Aniž by čekal na schválení, začal si rozepínat knoflík pod krkem.

"Moment," zarazil ho Lupin odměřeně, odtáhl jeho prsty z knoflíku a vnutil mu do ruky kabelku.

Snape ji odhodlaně přijal. Uskočil, když Lupin zase uchopil hůlku. Tentokrát ale naštěstí jenom přeměňoval supí hučku. Když Snape zvedl oči, viděl, že klobouk je teď zelený aby ladil k šatům, a jeho krempa se na jedné straně ohýbá vzhůru, zatímco na druhé elegantně klesá.

Lupin zíral.

Snape se nejistě zavrtěl, zmatený protichůdnými pocity hanby, vzteku a špatně načasovaného vzrušení.

"No, Nevillova bábi v těch šatech určitě nikdy nevypadala takhle," vymáčkl se Lupin konečně. "Takže. Máš pravdu; měl by ses raději převléct zpátky."

Snape pevně stiskl ucho své bizarní kabelky. Samozřejmě, že teď Lupina odpuzuje. "Pokud si vzpomínám, tohle byl tvůj nápad, Lupine. Takže je čistě tvůj problém, jestli se ti nelíbí jeho výsledek," prskal.

Lupin zvedl obočí. "Vlastně spíš naopak. Podívej se na sebe, Severusi," navrhl tiše a postavil se za Snapea. Zvedl ruku, jako by mu chtěl natočit hlavu k okrasnému zrcadlu nad krbovou římsou, ale Snape uhnul dřív, než se stačil dotknout jeho tváře. I ze vzduchu cítil jak Lupinovy prsty hoří, stačilo aby se přiblížily k jeho bradě.

Snape hleděl na svůj odraz v zrcadle. Oči měl ve stínu široké krempy obrovské a potemnělé překvapením, a svaly v obličeji mnohem uvolněnější než obvykle. Výrazný, tmavý odstín šatů mu slušel a odlesky ohně dodávaly jeho tvářím barvu. Korzet vytvářel iluzi, že jeho tělo má tvar, a rozparek sukně odhaloval dlouhou štíhlou nohu v černém hedvábí. Vypadal málem... exoticky. Dokonce i s tím nosem.

"Vidíš, Severusi? Takže teď, pokud nechceš, abych tě přehnul tady přes opěradlo gauče a ošukal tě do bezvědomí, doporučuji, aby ses převlékl do svých šatů," zavrčel Lupin a jeho dech Snapeovi rozfoukal chlupy na zátylku a pošimral ho na krku.

"Já..." Snape zaváhal.

Lupinovy oči vypadaly v zrcadle divoké a horlivé.

"Pusť tu tašku."

Snape namáhavě polknul a nechal ji spadnout na zem. O několik okamžiků později, zbavený klobouku, šatů a kalhotek, se opíral o pohovku, zoufale sál několik Lupinových prstů a snažil se nepřirážet mu do úst moc tvrdě.

Žalostný, krajně nedůstojný zvuk, který vydal, když Lupin pustil jeho penis, naštěstí utlumily prsty vražené v ústech. Snape se díval jak si druhou rukou neohrabaně rozepíná kalhoty, a teprve když Lupin trochu zatahal a potutelně se usmál, konečně ho napadlo propustit jeho prsty.

"Otoč se, Severusi," požádal Lupin tiše.

Snape se otočil a ochotně se ohnul přes opěradlo. Strnul, když se Lupinovy mokré prsty přiblížily k jeho vstupu; jaksi zatím nepomyslel na to, jak bolestivá může penetrace ze začátku být. Nicméně nepřipadalo v úvahu teď před Lupinem couvnout. Navíc, Lupin byl docela něžný, a ukázalo se, že nehodlá cpát své nasliněné prsty někam, kde zjevně nejsou vítané. Až na to, že Snape si přál, aby se nezdržoval a prostě přitlačil - a nenechával mu tolik času se bát...

"Ehm, Severusi, tohle jsi už dělal, že ano?" Lupin zněl skoro omluvně.

"Jistěže," odsekl Snape. "Akorát už je to nějakou dobu."

Ruka pohladila Snapeova záda, nahoru podél páteře, pak po zátylku a přes napjatá ramena. Snape nevědomky vycházel uklidňujícímu doteku vstříc.

"Dobře. Budeme potřebovat něco lepšího než sliny, jestli to má být pro tebe příjemné," sdělil mu Lupin.

Poodešel, a Snape si najednou uvědomil jak směšně musí vypadat, roztažený přes staré špinavé opěradlo, oblečený do korzetu a punčoch. Chtěl se narovnat, ale Lupin řekl, "Ne, ani se nehni. Přesně takhle tě chci." Zamumlal zaříkadlo a liščí štola, dosud zapomenutá na sedačce, přichytila Snapeova zápěstí a držela ho na místě.

Snape se kroutil a škubal svými pouty, ale brzy zjistil, že je v pasti. A nemohl dosáhnout na hůlku, i kdyby se přerazil – jak mohl být tak neskutečně _pitomý_? Jak mohl na vteřinu uvěřit, že Lupin je o něco lepší než Black? Teď otevře dveře a vystaví ho celému domu na posměch...

Málem si vykloubil krk ve snaze ohlédnout se přes rameno, aby s úlevou zjistil, že Lupin prohledává své odložené svršky a nic nenaznačuje, že by se chystal odemykat dveře. Jeho úleva však měla krátkého trvání. Uviděl jak Lupin vytahuje z kapsy svého hábitu něco, co se kovově zalesklo. Okamžitě mu bylo jasné, že to musí být fotoaparát toho spratka Creeveyho. Ještě lepší; fotky bude moct Lupin ukázat _úplně každému_...

Lupin se otočil. Lehký úsměv mu zamrzl na rtech když spatřil Snapeův výraz, a několika rychlými kroky přispěchal přes pokoj k němu.

V ruce držel tabulku čokolády. Zabalenou v lesklém alobalu.

"Severusi? Co je ti? Co se děje?"

Snape na něj zíral. Lupinovo znepokojení se kupodivu zdálo upřímné. Cítil, jak se mu něco v prsou sevřelo. Muselo to být tím zatraceným korzetem, nemohl se v něm ani pořádně nadechnout.

"Já... nemám moc rád svazování," řekl opatrně.

Lupinovi se rozšířily oči a skrz zaťaté zuby vydechl. "Pochopitelně. Nezlob se, já jsem... vůbec jsem nemyslel," omlouval se a osvobodil Snapeovy ruce.

Snape se okamžitě narovnal a otočil se k němu tváří v tvář.

"Chceš pokračovat, Severusi?" zeptal se Lupin.

Kdyby Snape poslechl reflex, okamžitě vyhrkne "Ne," ale Lupin si prohlížel jeho zápěstí tak starostlivě, lehce hladil podrážděné, zarudlé stopy, které na Snapeově kůži nechala štóla, když se snažil osvobodit. Bylo to... příjemné.

Takže z nějakého důvodu Snape místo prostého "Ne," slyšel sám sebe říkat: "Ne, jestli roztopenou čokoládu považuješ za vhodný lubrikant, Lupine."

S širokým úsměvem najednou Lupin vypadal o deset let mladší. Rozbalil čokoládu a mávnul nad ní hůlkou.

Snape nedůvěřivě pozoroval objevivší se bílou kostku.

Lupin po ní přejel prsty a dal je Snapeovi očichat. Kakaové máslo.

"Přijatelné," vyjádřil se Snape.

"Přijatelné? Díky za pochvalu," škádlil ho Lupin.

Snape se chtěl zamračit, ale rozptyloval ho hypnotizující pohled na Lupinovy kroužící prsty, roztírající kakaové máslo. Nedokázal si pomoct, musel přemýšlet jak příjemně by asi ty mastné prsty klouzaly po jeho penisu, nebo v jeho těle, a ochabující erekce zas ožila.

"Mám to považovat za souhlas, Severusi?" ujišťoval se Lupin.

Snape trhaně přikývl a on se usmál. "Výborně."

Snape zaklonil hlavu, když prsty konečně sevřely jeho penis. Byly přesně tak skvělé, jak si představoval.

Tentokrát Lupin postupoval pomalu a nesnesitelně důkladně, a Snape byl v jeho pečlivých rukách ztracený dávno před tím, než ho Lupin přehnul přes pohovku a pronikl do něj. Byl jako omámený, oddechoval a chvěl se potěšením už po pár pohybech. Lupin ho pohladil po zádech, přitáhl si jej za vlasy a líbal ho na krk, a bylo to tak příjemné – jak bez toho mohl tak dlouho vydržet? Ale nestačilo to; Snapeovi ještě pořád něco chybělo k uvolnění, které se už zdálo na dosah, a on zasténal, "Oh, sakra. Víc, Lupine. Pořádně –"

Lupin ho nepochopil, a místo lehkého oždibování ho kousnul do krku tak ostře, až Snape vykřikl, ale nakonec právě ta nečekaná bolest byla poslední kapka – jeho svaly se sevřely kolem Lupinova penisu a on vystříkl na jeho prsty a na potah opěradla.

Snapeův druhý výkřik se ztratil v Lupinových ústech, prsty svírající jeho vlasy mu navedly hlavu tak, aby Lupinovy rty mohly splynout s jeho. Pak Lupin pevně sevřel Snapeovy boky a po několika tvrdých, naléhavých přírazech i on chraplavě zasténal úlevou.

Jakmile Lupin opatrně vyklouzl z jeho těla, Snape se pokusil narovnat se a ustoupit, ale nohy se mu podlamovaly a boky měl jako vykloubené. Trapně se sesunul na zem a Lupina stáhl s sebou.

Lupin překvapeně vykvikl, ale pak ho jednou rukou objal kolem ramen a jemně mu odhrnul vlasy z obličeje. Pustil ho, když Snape okamžitě ztuhnul a nespokojeně si poposedl. Povolil mu šněrování.

Snažili se nedívat jeden druhému do očí, až konečně Lupin řekl: "No. To bylo...nečekané. Ale ne nevítané?" Tázavým tónem.

Snape zaváhal, pak zavrtěl hlavou. "Ne. Nevítané ne." Sundal si korzet a punčochy a rychle si oblékl své vlastní šaty. Když zvedl hlavu, zjistil, že ho Lupin pozoruje. "Co, Lupine?"

"Myslíš, že bys mi někdy mohl říkat Remusi?" zeptal se Lupin, a zněl celkem vážně.

Snape na něj bez mrknutí zíral, dokud Lupinův obličej nedostal zas svůj obvyklý, promyšleně netečný výraz, pak se sehnul a natáhl si boty.

"To bych nejspíš mohl..."

Pečlivě si upravil šaty a uhladil vlasy.

"...Remusi."

Odměnil ho Lupinův rozvážný, hřejivý úsměv. "Děkuju, Severusi."

Nejistě se na sebe dívali, dokud Lupin nezabloudil pohledem ke dveřím.

"Ehm, asi bych měl..."

"Jistě."

"Tak hezký večer, Severusi," řekl na odchodu.

Snape posbíral rozházené šaty. Původně měl v úmyslu zbavit se jich – neměl zájem, aby je tam někdo našel. Nicméně po chvilce rozmýšlení je zmenšil a nacpal si je do kapsy, stejně jako korzet, klobouk, kalhotky, dokonce i punčochy.

Koneckonců, můžou se ještě někdy hodit.

**KONEC**


End file.
